The Secret
by Kara Potter
Summary: There's a school dance, Harry's dateless, Hermione's not going, and Ron's got a date. What will happen? Some sexual references.


The Secret

The Secret 

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns the characters and I own their behaviour!If you don't like this story blame me, if you don't like the characters blame J.K.

A.N) This is my first EVER web-published fic, I've written fics before but never published them.Anyways I hope you like this one, please review.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Please!" cried Harry.

"Harry, I've already told you, I'm busy on Friday night," Hermione insisted, "Besides, I don't feel like going to the dance."

"But everybody is going to the school dance!"

"I don't intend on becoming a sheep, Harry.Just because 'everybody' is going doesn't make me change my mind."

"Well it's not like anyone else is going to ask you," groaned Harry.

"Hmph," grunted Hermione, walking off into the girls' dorms.

"Wait! Hermione! I didn't mean it like that!" Harry cried after her, but she just slammed the door in his face.

The annual school dance was coming up again and Harry was desperate to go with somebody, but Hermione obviously was not intending on going.Harry was pretty disappointed; he had liked Hermione for a while now and could not work out a way to ask her out.Finally this great opportunity comes along and she turns him down!Harry walked into his dorm; Ron was sitting on his bed writing something.

"What are ya doing, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron went bright red and stuffed whatever it was under his pillow, "Nothing!"

Harry snickered, "Are you going to the dance?"

"Yes."

"Well, who with?"

"Uhh…it's a secret," Ron went a darker shade of red.

"Aww, come on, tell me!"

"Nah, uh!"

"Well I was going to go with Hermione, but she said she didn't want to go to the dance."

"Really?" Ron gulped, turning a shade of red.

"Yeah, why?What's wrong Ron?"

"Nothing," he snapped.

Harry didn't know what to say.

"Well, I have to go and do some…some homework."

"Okay bye," Harry said suspiciously as Ron hurried out of the door.

Ron had never kept anything from Harry before, and Harry knew that he was hiding something.Harry lifted up Ron's pillow; beneath it was a rose-scented piece of pink paper.On it was Ron's scrawny handwriting, it read:

"Your hair is like a furry dog,

Your lips, I want to snog.

You are so beautiful to me,

Can't you see?

You are so nice

I like rice.

I love you so much,

My one and only,

-"

The writing stopped there. 

"Okay I never knew Ron was a poet, not a very good one at that, or a romantic," Harry thought, and laughed for a while.He stuffed the note back under the pillow.

Meanwhile Ron was on his way to Hogsmeade, he took a note out of his pocket it said, 'Meet me at the Shrieking Shack, 6:00 sharp,' Ron decided to get there earlier so he could take a look around.He had saved up 3 sickles since the start of the year and was hoping to buy something for himself, or for someone else.Just then Ron remembered that he had left his love note under his pillow.Ron ran back to his dorm, luckily Harry wasn't there, so he quickly scribbled something at the bottom of the note and stuffed it in his pocket.

After Ron had reached Hogsmeade he looked around for a while.He didn't see anything for a while but then he found a new set of robes for 2 sickles in a bargain store. He bought them and changed into them.He then found a box of chocolates, which contained 2 tiny chocolates.Ron bought them for 1 sickle.He had spent all of his money now."Oh well.I guess it will only take 1 more year to save up that much again," thought Ron.

Ron ran to the Shrieking Shack and looked around.There, sitting on the front stoop was Hermione.

"Hermione!"

"Ron," said Hermione looking up, "Ooh, you're robes look nice."

"Hermione, I have something to read to you."

"Okay then!"

Ron took out a crumpled pink piece of paper out from a pocket in his old robes he read it aloud, 

"Your hair is like a furry dog,

Your lips, I want to snog.

You are so beautiful to me,

Can't you see?

You are so nice

I like rice.

I love you so much,

My one and only,

Hermione."

Hermione burst into applause, "Ron that was so sweet, but-"

"But what?"

"We can't keep sneaking around behind Harry's back.He's getting very suspicious, I just know it."

"I know, he sounded very upset when you turned him down for the dance.And he almost caught me writing down that poem!"

"I didn't turn him down!Besides I already have a date for the dance."

"You mean you're really going to go with me?"

"Yes of course.How could I not?"

Ron looked down at his feet and blushed – a lot, "Well, we have to tell Harry sometime."

"Yes, I know."

"But when?"

"He'll find out at the dance, that's the easiest way."

"Yes, I guess. We'll have to keep the secret from now until then though."

"And we have to be more careful than we were being before," Hermione added.

"Before I go, Hermione, I have to do one more thing," with that Ron lent over and kissed her.They stayed there for a while then Hermione pulled away.

"Well…uhh…I must be going now.I have to…um…finish this assignment."

"Okay…bye!"

Hermione ran away, really quickly.Ron ran a few minutes after her so it wouldn't look like they were together.It was going to be hard, but they'd have to let Harry know some day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the night of the dance, Harry was going to the dance still, but he was by himself, without a date.He pulled on some nice dress robes without lace and combed his scruffy hair to make it a bit neater.He inserted his wand into a front pocket and left for the dance.

Meanwhile, Hermione wasn't quite ready.She just couldn't get her hair right.Finally she got it in place and pulled it back into a tight bun.She applied her make-up and then changed into her sleeveless, violet gown.She looked very pretty.She pulled two wavy locks of hair out of her bun and let them hang, shaping her lovely face.There was a knock on her dorm door.Hermione answered it, very excited.It was Ron holding a bunch of flowers.He passed them to her.

"Hullo Hermione," Ron said turning bright red, "You look…so…so beautiful!"

"Oh, thankyou Ron, you look lovely too," Hermione replied looking at his scruffy robes, "Shall we?"

"Yes," Ron said putting his arm around her, Hermione returned his gesture and put her arm around his waist.

Harry was sitting on a chair leaning against the wall; he spotted Ron entering the hall with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.Harry went towards Ron to greet him.

"Hi Ron! I guess Hermione didn't come," Harry said, disappointed.

"Uh…well that's not entirely true," Ron muttered.

"I am Hermione," the beautiful girl said.

"What?" Harry looked into the girl's face, "Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry," Hermione said, "We were going to tell you earlier, but we didn't want anything funny to happen.I've been going out with Ron for a month now."

Harry was speechless, "But…"

Ron looked at his feet, "It's true," he told Harry.

Harry looked up at the couple, "Well I'm happy for you."Harry stormed off back to his seat near the wall.

The girl he had loved for years has gone for his best friend.Harry was so disappointed he felt like he could cry.He went back to his dorm and lied down on his bed.He was so disappointed for them not letting him know, he was so upset.

Back in the hall, the lights dimmed and a slow song came on.Hermione and Ron went in the middle of the dance floor and put their arms around each other.

"That didn't go to bad," Ron said, hopefully.

"Mmm," agreed Hermione.

They both looked into each others eyes and kissed each other passionately, Hermione and Ron's tongues fighting with each other.After a few minutes they stopped and Ron asked something, "Do you want to, well, you know?"

"Yes Ron!" Hermione cried.

They ran up a few flights of stairs and discovered an empty office.They entered and Hermione sat on the desk.Ron sat next to her and his hands reached her breasts and he caressed them, in pleasure Hermione's hands found his hard penis and she too massaged it lovingly.

"Oh Ron!" cried Hermione.

"I love you," whispered Ron.

"I love you too," Hermione said, breathlessly.

The night had been a great one for the two lovers and a miserable one for Harry.But he'd get over it, wouldn't he?


End file.
